Chocolate Milk
by Hiki-chan
Summary: SasuNaru. After losing Naruto for the first time when he moved away when they were kids, what would Sasuke do to keep Naruto by his side when the blond turns up at his doorstep in the middle of the night with no memory of who he is. New summary! :D
1. Memory Lost

I know it's another story! I know! But the inspiration hit me when I was watching a show and it kept me up all night! Besides, I'm so happy I'm **not taking any supplementary papers**! I passed everything! Wheeeeeee!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; they belong to the very talented Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: This is shonen-ai! Meaning boyxboy, get it? If you don't like, kindly click 'back'. Rating may raise but I highly doubt it.

Set in **Alternate Universe**.

**Chocolate Milk  
**By: Hiki-chan  
Chapter One: Memory lost

_"Sasuke-chan! Sasuke-chan!" A young blond boy around the age of seven ran towards his best friend in the entire world. "Sasuke-chan!" _

_The young boy had golden blond yellow that looked like purely spun sunshine threads had a smooth tan color, a small body, three unique whiskered marks on his each cheek and the most amazing clear azure eyes. _

_Uzumaki Naruto ran as fast as his short legs could lead him towards his best friend. _

_Another young boy, maybe slightly older than Naruto, turned and smiled a small smile that was only meant for Naruto. The boy had dark black hair that looked like purely spun threads of the night sky, his hair stuck out at the back of his head like a duck tail, his skin was of the of the pale and milky color and his eyes were the color of black with a hint of dark blue. "Naruto-chan!" _

_Naruto ran up to his best friend and literally jumped on him and hugged him tightly and started sobbing terribly. "Sasuke-chan, Sasuke-chan! I'm sorry, but Iruka-sensei decided for us and I can't do anything to stop him!" _

_Sasuke held on to Naruto tightly, "What is it Naruto-chan? What are you talking about? Please stop crying, Naruto-chan…" _

_Naruto shook his head violently, "It's Iruka-sensei, he wants to move away!" _

_"What?" Sasuke's dark eyes widened as he stared at Naruto incredulously, "Are you positive, Naruto-chan?" Sasuke's vocabulary was more refined for someone his own age. _

_The blond stopped rubbing his head into Sasuke's shirt and nodded. "And you know what that means…" _

_Sasuke knew, Sasuke knew, but he hoped he was wrong. He begged it was wrong. _

_"I-I… I have to move away." Naruto choked on his words and Sasuke knew his nightmare had just begun. _

_- _

Uchiha Sasuke, now age 19 woke up from his dream, though he wasn't sure if he could call it a dream. But ever since Naruto had moved away all those years ago, he never allowed anyone to get too close to him. There was only one exception of that was his own brother and Kakashi. It may not have been a nightmare, that dream, but Sasuke was covered with sweat, drenching his well-muscled and defined body.

The Uchiha wiped sweat from his brow. He thought he would be able to forget about Naruto, he thought he would be able to forget about Naruto. But it wasn't possible, every once in a while, his dreams would consist of the small boy with golden hair, blue eyes and three-whiskered marks on his cheeks. "Why is Naruto still haunting me?" Sasuke asked himself, his voice deep and husky with sleep as he sat up and put a hand to head. Outside, it had started to rain heavily.

Shaking his head, Sasuke got out of bed and headed down the stairs for a glass of milk. It wasn't like he really liked milk or anything, but sometimes he didn't know what to drink so he settled for something close to what Naruto used to love to drink.

"Chocolate milk…" Sasuke's head started pounding as those childhood memories swirled around his mind. "Damn you Naru-chan…"

Sasuke quickly finished his glass of milk as he walked around his empty house. Sasuke was rich, no doubt about that, but he didn't want to own something so huge and call attention for himself, it was bad enough that he had many fangirls. So a simple standing house with a few rooms is enough. He had used the other rooms as his study rooms and such.

He could never forget his best friend from last time, he himself knew that, and he knew the reason why.

He remembered being so hurt when Naruto left, because Naruto never shed a single tear when the truck brought him away.

Sasuke clenched the plastic cup in his hand and cursed fluently. He swore to himself, if he ever met Naruto again, he would keep Naruto with him, no matter what.

Then there was a loud banging on his door. Whoever could it be in this time of the night? It was 4am in the morning; no fangirl would be that crazy to find him at a time like that. With a resigned sigh, Sasuke made his way to the door.

--

Yanking the door open, Sasuke prepared himself to start yelling at the idiot who was waking him up at this time of the night. Though he was already awake, but you get the idea.

His words almost came out of his mouth until it got stuck. In front of him was a boy around his age, he looked bruised and wobbly. He was drenched to the core by the heavy rain. But that wasn't what made Sasuke stop altogether. The boy had golden mop of hair which was soaked with rain water, but there was some blood at the side of his head.

'No way…' Sasuke almost said it out loud. 'It must be someone else.'

Then the boy looked up and Sasuke almost collapsed in shock as he enthralled by beautiful azure eyes. Wait azure eyes? Sasuke's dark eyes trailed to the boys cheeks and sure enough, there were three whiskered marks on each cheek.

The Uchiha felt his heart start to beat faster. Was this who he thought it was? Could it really be? But the evidence was there and that was all he needed.

Uzumaki Naruto was standing in front of him, right now. His childhood friend, his long lost childhood friend, was actually standing in front of him, right now!

"N-Naruto…?" Sasuke couldn't help but say softly, his words etched with astonishment and slight fear.

Then the reply from the boy made his blood turn cold.

"Naruto?" The boy replied after a moment, "Is that who I am?" then his eyes rolled up and he promptly fainted.

--

Sasuke knew something was wrong, damn it he knew something was wrong. He paced up and down his house as he stole another glance on his couch. Damn why did the boy grow up to be such a beauty?! Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but Naruto had grown into a fine man. He was much taller than the young boy he once was, but still shorter than Sasuke.

Sasuke was a little worried when he spotted the blood at the side of Naruto head dripping down, but he was glad the blood flow had stopped altogether and had carefully bandaged up the side of Naruto's head.

Naruto… still had the most beautiful golden hair and eyes that Sasuke had seen just now and he had felt when he ran fingers through Naruto's hair to dry the wet locks. He still hasn't lost all baby fat and that made his cheeks still slightly round and to Sasuke, adorable. Naruto also still hadn't lost those soft red pouting lips that Sasuke had missed when Naruto had left all those years ago, leaving behind only the memories of Naruto gently kissing his cheek. The blond still had his natural creamy dark tan and was still as thin as can be but Sasuke didn't miss those lean muscles when he tried to help the boy change out of his cold clothes.

Seriously what could he have done when Naruto collapsed at his doorstep? He was just glad he caught the boy in time. He had brought Naruto inside his house noticed the boy shivering almost violently. Of course he was, it was freaking cold outside. So Sasuke had done his best to change Naruto into some dry clothes, without actually looking to preserve the blonde's pride.

He wasn't a pervert who would take advantage of any situation, but he wouldn't be able to deny the lean muscles he had felt when he rubbed Naruto dry from the rain water. That itself was inevitable. And it definitely wasn't him that thought, 'Mmm, nice…' when he was rubbing Naruto down. Sasuke flushed lightly but quickly shook those thoughts out of his head, he had a more important thing to worry about.

How could Naruto not remember his own name?!

Seriously, how could Naruto not remember his own name? What has happened? Why was he at Sasuke's house? Why was so many things happening at the same time and the same night where Sasuke had to wake up from a dream about his childhood friend?

Was this fate? Sasuke thought dryly to himself before he let out a snort.

Sasuke knew that he had to wait until the blond woke up, then he would hear the other boy's story and then he would decide what he wants to do next.

--

To be continued

--

Alright people I need help on this!

1) Who should **Itachi be paired up**? A guy, if you don't mind. Deidara maybe? Suggestions? xD

2) I think I may need to **add little children** in this story. It's not confirmed but **if** I do, should I make OC's or should I make the characters from Naruto the children? Like Neji and Gaara?

I'm sorry if this is moving too fast! I just need to get Naruto at Sasuke's house before I can take my time with the developing. I'm still slowly developing this story so please be patient with this. Please? xD

Comments and such are appreciated (they make me really happy:D)!


	2. Arrangements

Thank you all who reviewed! I'm so happy with the turnout of this story, I hope you will all continue to support this! I'm also glad that so many people gave me opinions on the couples! So while I'm extremely upset that school is starting soon, let me drown my woes away by updating.

Fantasy Couple was the show that inspired me to write this! x3 It's an amazing show despite it being het.

Disclaimer: Check chapter one.

**Chocolate Milk  
**By: Hiki-chan  
Chapter Two: Arrangements

-

Naruto woke up to the birds chirping. Weird, wasn't it raining just a moment ago? Blurry blue eyes opened to slits and Naruto cringed at the sunlight for a moment before he basked in its light happily. "But… where am I?" Naruto muttered softly to himself as he looked around the house. "Who am I?" His eyes searched the house more frantically, "Why don't I remember anything?"

Then his clear blue eyes landed on a sleeping figure at the side of the sofa. The man looked amazingly handsome. Naruto could only stare as he took in the other's appearance. The man had clear defined features that gave him an aristocratic look. He had creamy white skin, dark hair and a well built body. The man's face was peaceful yet there was something… like a hint of coldness and sternness. Naruto shifted slightly, what was he doing with such a handsome man? And why did he seem so familiar?

Then the man started to wake up and Naruto braced himself for whatever that may come. The man turned to Naruto and Naruto felt himself get caught in the 'darkest of night' eyes. Then the other man started to talk, "Hey… are you okay?"

It took awhile for Naruto to register that the man had just spoken; he was carried away by the deep husky tone of the other. "Eh-… Yeah I'm fine. I feel fine… but…" Would it hurt to ask? Maybe the man had the answers he needed. "But, this may sound dumb but do you know who I am?"

The man blinked and to Naruto, it seemed like he was in deep thought. "What can you remember?"

Naruto gave the man a confused look before he chewed on his inner gums thoughtfully. He only remembered… being in the rain, running for shelter, and seeking shelter at- Oh! "I was running from the rain and I saw a house and I went to ask for help!" Naruto answered chirpily with a grin.

The man smiled a little and Naruto funnily felt his heart speed up. What was wrong with him? "I brought you in, Naruto…"

"Naruto?" The blond asked and blinked cutely. "Is that my name?"

The other nodded, "That's right. You're Naruto, and I'm Sasuke."

"Naruto… Sasuke…" Naruto echoed what the other said, then he smiled, "No wonder those names sound familiar! Hello Sasuke, I'm glad you took me in, it was really pouring out there!"

Sasuke felt a pang in his heart, could Naruto not remember him? But he couldn't even remember himself so… "It's no problem but can I ask what were you doing out there?"

Then Naruto's eyes furrowed together and tried to remember, but he couldn't. "I don't know… I only remember trying to get out of the rain…"

"Where do you live?"

"I don't know…"

"Who is taking care of you?"

"No idea…"

Sasuke frowned, Naruto really didn't know, and he didn't know either. "You have amnesia." He concluded and got up, "I'll go make us some breakfast, then we'll bring you to a doctor." He needed to _think_.

Naruto slowly nodded, like he was in a daze. Amnesia… whoa…

--

Sasuke shook his head, he couldn't believe this was happening. Naruto couldn't remember anything. Anything at all, and he didn't know how to help him with it. But what should Sasuke say? Now that he had finally found Naruto after all these years, can he help the blond and bring the blond back to Iruka?

But Iruka lived so far away, and Naruto would have to leave again! Sasuke didn't want that. No he didn't. But it was the right thing to do. But he didn't want Naruto to leave as well! He swore to keep Naruto with him if he ever found him again. He swore…

Yes… Iruka can't take Naruto from him again. Sasuke wouldn't allow it, he didn't want Naruto to go back. He wanted Naruto for himself. As his one and only best friend. That's right, he had no choice, he would keep Naruto for himself. He would lie to Naruto for now to keep the blond with him. He would do whatever… anything in his power, to make Naruto stay with him, but no matter what, he wouldn't force Naruto to do something he didn't. Although at the back of Sasuke's mind, there was a small matter bothering him. His cousin was suppose to be coming to stay… (2) But Naruto was more important, he'll figure out what to do with Neji later.

Almost on impulse, Sasuke fixed a glass of chocolate milk for Naruto first. Then he opened the cupboard and found a few packets of instant ramen. He knew Naruto loved these two items when he was a young boy, even though it was an extremely odd mixture. Now he wondered if Naruto still liked both items just as much.

Once he was done with both, he brought it outside and put it on the dining table. Naruto came shuffling behind him and stared curiously at both items. He settled down and gave Sasuke another beaming smile before he started to eat. Sasuke took his own time to eat but was glad to see Naruto gulping down his ramen and chocolate milk.

When Naruto was done, he gave Sasuke a big grin, "I really love ramen and chocolate milk! I really don't remember why, but I do!"

Sasuke put down his chopsticks. "Of course you do Naruto, I've known you since we were little."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "You did? That must be why I find you so familiar." Then he started sipping his chocolate milk.

Should he? Should he not? Sasuke was torn between keeping Naruto there and helping him find his way back to Iruka. Deciding very quickly, he added as calmly as he could, "You're actually my boyfriend."

There, Naruto choked on his chocolate milk. "W-What?"

"You liked me…" Sasuke said slowly, not very sure how he should go about doing this. "And I you…" Sasuke's finally had the decency to blush a little, "But I don't know how you came to lose your memory."

Naruto just gaped at Sasuke. No way! He was Sasuke's boyfriend? That must have been amazing. Is that why his heart started to pound faster when Sasuke looks at him?

"But us being together was long ago…You moved away, and I haven't seen you since."

Sasuke was satisfied where this was going, he wasn't exactly telling a lie. "So now I'm not sure how to help you."

Naruto slowly took in all this information, this man was the only one he knew at the moment, he really didn't have any choice but to trust him now did he. Besides… Naruto stole a glance at Sasuke and blushed.

"Since I have no where to go…" Naruto found himself saying softly, "Do you mind if I stay with you until I get my memory back?"

He found Sasuke staring at him with the strangest expression on his face before he quickly added in, "I mean, I know I don't really know you. Or maybe I do it's just that I don't remember anything and you're the only one I can actually trust the moment because I don't remember anyone either. I'm sorry that I sound like I'm kind of like inviting myself in without your consent and everything, you can kick me out if you wish… But I know I may not look much but I know I can cook and clean and stuff, not that I really know that I can but I feel like I know I can and-" Naruto knew he was babbling, but he really didn't know what else to say to convince Sasuke to let him stay.

Sasuke put a finger to Naruto's soft inviting pink lips, "Dobe, it's fine." Of course it was fine! When Naruto suggested that, he felt like jumping up and shouting to the world how fine it was.

Naruto blushed brighter as he quickly smacked the hand away, "Don't call me that!" he snapped as a comeback and somehow found this… very familiar as well. "Why does that feel so familiar?" He whispered out softly.

"That's because it is." Sasuke couldn't help but smile, Naruto was slowly going to gain back his memory.

Sasuke knew he was being extremely selfish, but seriously he didn't really care. After all, Uchiha's always get what they want.

--

"The boy does have amnesia." The doctor confirmed with a serious nod.

After a thorough checkup and a number of questions, there was enough evidence to prove that Naruto indeed had amnesia.

"… So what do I do, doc?" Naruto asked slowly, hesitantly. It wasn't everyday he would wake up to find he had amnesia.

Sasuke stood next to Naruto, his arms folded. "Naruto had been able to recognize things familiar to his lifestyle. Like what type of food he likes."

The doctor made a noise of approval as he continued to check Naruto for any signs of injury. "But you also said he had an injury at the side of his head no?" Once Sasuke confirmed it with a nod, the doctor continued, "I think Naruto-san had just lost his memory, because the last thing he could remember is just running in the rain."

The raven understood that that should be true. He glanced at Naruto who looked down on the ground, his own question forgotten. Deciding to ask for the blond, Sasuke spoke up, "But how does he regain his memory?"

"Like you said, he can slowly regain them by things and items or events that trigger something in the head." The doctor jolted something down on his pad, "It's going to be a slow process, the road to recovery of memory…" The doctor stopped writing, turned to Sasuke and gave him a serious look behind his glasses, "You said you aren't related to him at all?"

"That's right." Sasuke answered truthfully first, "But he used to be my boyfriend until he moved away." He sounded so confident of it, that even though it was a lie, it sounded just like the truth.

"Ahhh," The doctor murmured and turned to Naruto, "But are you sure you'll be able to take care of Naruto-san? It may be quite a chore, Naruto-san, I'm sure you understand what I'm saying."

Naruto jerked alert at being talked to and nodded vigorously, "Hai, I understand what you're trying to say."

"If I don't take Naruto, there would be no one to look after him." Sasuke could feel his temper rising, how could the doctor say that?!

The doctor shook his head, it wasn't hard to feel the angry vibes coming from the Uchiha. "Please don't misunderstand me, Uchiha-san, but Naruto-san himself should know. If he lives with you, you have someone else to take care of, are you ready for that sort of responsibility?"

Sasuke was not happy. The way the doctor had said it made it sound like Naruto was going to be his pet. While Sasuke wouldn't really mind all that much, he just didn't like it right now.

"Oi, teme."

The Uchiha jerked up, that sounded way to familiar, and he could feel the ache in his heart long for it more.

"I understand what the doctor is saying, stop getting so angry at him." Naruto said softly, his eyes resting on Sasuke's.

"I'm an Uchiha." Sasuke said slowly, once he felt calmer. "I'm sure I'll handle it, besides," He smirked and jerked a thumb at Naruto's direction, "the usuratonkachi doesn't mind helping me with my house chores."

"Teme!" Naruto retorted instantly but otherwise, did not reject it.

The doctor finally smiled, "I trust your decision."

--

To be continued

--

I know Sasuke sounds obsessed with Naruto! But I'll be obsessed with Naruto too! X3 I updated two stories, this and Golf, Not my Sport to make up for lost time. At the last chapter I suggested Itachi and Deidara, but for the sake of the story, I can't make that happen. Maybe if I get further into the story I may be able to make it happen, but I doubt it. So erm, Itachi and Kyuubi anyone? Ehehe…


	3. New Home

**-**

**Chocolate Milk  
**By: Hiki-chan  
Chapter Three: New Home

-

Naruto had been eagerly surveying his surroundings the moment he reached Sasuke's home. If this was where he was going to live, he had to know everything about it.

"Teme!"

"Will you stop calling me that?" Sasuke suddenly turned around and snapped. He immediately regretted it when the blond jerked back slightly and pain flickered past blue orbs.

"S-Sorry!"

Sasuke cringed, ever since young, he hated it when Naruto cried, and even though Naruto wasn't crying now, just the tone of his voice was enough to make Sasuke hate himself.

Sasuke's Flashback

_It had just stopped raining outside and Sasuke and Naruto were walking back to their homes. Both were dressed a similar light green ponchos that looked adorable on small little kids. Each young boy also held onto small umbrellas. Sasuke smiled a little to himself as he watched Naruto beam happily to him as he ran over to a muddy puddle and started jumping in it childishly. _

_Sasuke would have reprimanded the baka blond for being… well, such a baka. He would have, if at that very moment, Naruto tripped over his own feet and fell into the puddle. The raven had quickly ran over to the young boy who lifted himself from the muddy puddle, tears streaming down his chubby face. There was mud on his face and on his green poncho. _

_"Naru-chan, don't cry, please." Sasuke was quick to bring the smaller boy into his arms and hug him tightly like as if he was his last friend on earth and truthfully speaking, he was. He didn't even care about getting himself dirty. _

_Naruto had continued to sob but it lessened when his face was buried at the crook of the raven's neck. _

_"I don't like it when you cry, Naru-chan… it makes me feel helpless and unable to help you." _

_The cute blond stopped crying almost immediately but he did let out a sniffle or two. "I don't want you to feel helpless…" _

_Then Naruto wiped his tears away and gave Sasuke a beaming smile. _

End flashback

"Naru-ch… Naruto, forget it."

Naruto glanced up to Sasuke, noticing the way the raven didn't want to look at him. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke hated the way he always gave into Naruto. He somehow just couldn't say no to him, or hurt him in any manner. "You need to recover your memory… calling me that might bring it back."

The blond felt his heartbeat quicken, Sasuke actually gave him permission to insult him for the sake of his memory. Sasuke was so nice… Naruto bit his bottom lip, he wished he remembered.

"Teme… Why did I have to move away?"

"Because… because your guardian wanted to. As for the reason why," Sasuke quickly added sensing Naruto's question. "I don't know why."

Naruto still had so many questions he wanted to ask, but he decided to keep them for another time for there was a painful tone in Sasuke's voice, and Naruto may not be ready to hear about it. Instead, "Sasuke, is the bill for seeing the doctor very expensive?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto, "No…" he was lying of course. Any visit to the doctor would have cost quite a sum, but Sasuke is an Uchiha. And Uchiha did not have any money issues.

"I'll pay for it." Naruto insisted softly, "I'll work, then I'll pay you back."

"You don't have to." Sasuke started.

"I can't just-"

"You can." Sasuke interrupted and started to walk away. Naruto huffed, man, no wonder he called Sasuke a teme, he really acted like one, even though it was for Naruto's sake in this case.

But Naruto knew he could trust Sasuke, no matter what. He didn't know why, but he knew he could trust Sasuke. Like he was very close to Sasuke. 'I wonder why though…'

"Sasuke, how did we become so close?"

Sasuke was silent for a while, "It's because I knew you since I was a young boy. We were best friends."

"Then we became… lovers?" Naruto asked softly, almost hesitantly.

"… Hn… But that was long ago." Sasuke's eyes darkened slightly at the memory, "You moved away…"

"Oh." Naruto didn't say anything after that though he was wondering what Sasuke really meant by 'hn'.

--

Naruto stared blankly at the room Sasuke was showing him now. It was definitely well-furnished but there were piles of books on the table and shelves of books. There was a single bed at the corner of the room next to the window.

"Sasuke… this room is too much."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow as he took in the rooms appearance. "It's not much, I know it's a little messy but-"

"No, no. It's too much. I would prefer to have the sofa where I was sleeping earlier."

"You're kidding." Sasuke said in a flat tone.

The blond grinned cheekily and shook his head, "I'm not, the sofa is better."

The Uchiha frowned and said in a flat tone, "I don't think so."

Naruto shook his head, "I'm serious bastard. I'd rather sleep on the sofa."

"It's going to be autumn soon. It's going to get colder and colder, I insist you sleep in here."

"Eh…" Naruto chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully. "But I don't want to be a bur…"

"It's fine," Sasuke interrupted, "so I'll leave for you to get used to this room." Sasuke had a lot of things to discuss with his aniki and Kakashi. They needed to know what he was doing in order to help him accomplish his plan. "Naruto, I have to go to my office now, I'll be back in the evening." That was the last few words Sasuke said before he went out of the room.

Clear blue eyes watched as the raven left before he collapsed on the bouncy bed with a huff. "What a bastard…" Though it was more beneficial for Naruto this way, but the blond didn't want to intrude in Sasuke's personal life. He didn't want to be in Sasuke's way.

And the truth was that he remembered nothing about Sasuke. That meant that he knew nothing about the raven. Although Sasuke said they were best friends since young and… "We were lovers?" Naruto murmured to himself softly and then reached up to his face to scratch his tingling warm cheeks.

"Maybe best friends… but I don't understand the lovers part." Naruto lied down on the bed and shut his eyes with a soft sigh. "But I probably don't understand quite a lot of things right now." He opened his blue orbs once again before he got up and went over to one of the many cupboards and glanced through the various titles of books before he took one particular one.

He blew the dust off before he flipped through it before he smiled, "Might as well get busy since he's coming back for dinner."

--

Sasuke ignored the many people who bowed low at the sight of him in greeting as he strode towards the main boss's office which belongs to him Itachi and himself.

"Ah, Otouto." Uchiha Itachi smirked behind piles of paper. "You are late, I'm sure you know. And I'm sure you have a valid reason."

Dark eyes furrowed together, he'll cut to the chase. "Naruto has come back."

Itachi put down the papers in his hand and stared at Sasuke. "The one who moved away long ago? Your best friend?"

"Yes…" Sasuke felt the words get stuck in his throat. "Apparently, he just lost his memory."

Reddish-black eyes narrowed as Itachi observed his brother. "He lost his memory?"

"Just a while before he banged on the doors of my house in the middle of the night." Sasuke explained, "He has amnesia."

Itachi sat still for a minute, calculating this deeply before he spoke again, "What do you plan to do, Otouto?" There was obviously a good reason why Sasuke was telling him about this, something that Sasuke needed help with.

"I… sort of, distorted the truth." Sasuke had a little trouble admitting it.

His brother lifted an elegant eyebrow, "Distorted the truth?"

"Not exactly distort… but I told him we used to be lovers."

Itachi almost choked on his own saliva. He himself was well aware of how lousy his little brother had felt when Naruto moved away. But he had never expected Sasuke to lie to Naruto to keep him with him… Itachi tilted his head slightly, then again, Uchiha's always got what they wanted through whatever means and ways. The older brother inwardly sighed, no wonder Sasuke had to tell him about this, there was no way he would have been able to do this alone, even if he had tried. Lies always backfire, and backfiring was probably the last thing his Otouto wanted. Trying to hide his slip, Itachi took a sip of his dark coffee. "I see…"

Sasuke kept silent, as if waiting for Itachi to say some more, and the older man did. "Have you informed Kakashi about this?"

"No."

The bigger of the two rubbed his temples, honestly, why did these kind of things have to happen to them? Though it was a blessing for his Otouto, this still had a lot of planning to do. But it was okay, Uchiha's always figure a way out. "Alright, I got it Otouto. But for now, we have work to do."

Sasuke give his brother a stiff nod and made his way to the other room. He would get Naruto, no matter what, he will. No one will separate them ever again. Though the Uchiha was wondering, how Naruto would have changed since the last time he saw him. That was well over 10 years ago. Was Naruto a nicer person since then? More horrid? So many questions were spinning in Sasuke's mind, he could hardly concentrate on his work.

Though from this morning, he felt like the blond had never changed.

Oh well, he would definitely find out in time…

--

Naruto sighed in satisfaction as he took in the appearance of the just cleaned living room. He had spent the whole afternoon multitasking. He was right! He knew how to clean and do the laundry! Not that the house wasn't clean, but it just wasn't squeaky clean and Naruto, although he was far from being a neat freak, decided to make it extra clean. That way maybe Sasuke wouldn't mind him staying. Besides, Naruto didn't want to give the bastard trouble… well not much anyway.

"I just can't make him regret taking me in, that's all." Naruto muttered to himself. Although it hurt his manly pride to be cleaning the teme's house, it was all he could do at the moment. He knew he could read and write. He just found out that he really could clean…

Then the clock bong five times, it was 5pm. Sasuke should be coming back around evening. Now Naruto just had to find out whether he could cook.

Naruto grinned to himself and pushed up his sleeves. "Alright, time to find out whether I can!"

He knew Sasuke wouldn't mind if he used the ingredients in the cupboards, cabinets and whatever there was. The teme had left a note on the table with his office number and mobile phone number. The note also told Naruto he could eat whatever he could find in the kitchen for his lunch. And Naruto had ramen for lunch.

Slowly, the blond made his way to the kitchen, wondering what he should cook. But he finally decided to see what Sasuke had in his kitchen before he came to any conclusions about what to cook.

Let's see… there was rice, frozen chicken breasts, eggs, onions, raw vegetables. Naruto nodded his head to himself as he looked around the kitchen, searching for the basic spices. "Yosh!" Naruto grinned as he found the sauces and spices. Then he opened the cupboards and took out bowls and plates. He pushed up the sleeves of his shirt again, "Alright Naruto, time to see if you know what you are doing."

--

To be continued

--

Yay Naruto! Let's get cooking! Make something scrumptious for your future husband. Wohoohoo!

I really have a love for this story somehow...

**Please Read: I found out that, hey, Deidara CAN be paired with Itachi. Sorry, but I need everyone's help once again! ItaDei OR ItaKyuu (with Kyuubi as a human of course), I'll count the votes and decide.**


	4. Ninja Way

**Chocolate Milk  
**By: Hiki-chan  
Chapter Four: Ninja Way

-

Sasuke arrived back home around half past 6, with a sigh he slammed the door to his shiny Mercedes. As he walked up to his house he could smell delicious scents coming from his kitchen. "That dobe… does he know how to cook?"

The Uchiha opened the door to his house, stepped in and did a double-take. "What the-" Sasuke caught himself in time as he scanned the living room of his house. Whoa, was it sparkling?! What the hell did the dobe use? Magic polish?! Not that Sasuke minded that his house was cleaner than before, but just… wow.

He cautiously approached the kitchen. He doubted that anything was burnt but it never hurt to be too careful. Naruto wasn't exactly one of the best cook last time. They were only around 6 years old when Naruto tried to cook by mixing Milo powder and cereal and milk together.

Milo powder and cereal never looked the same to him ever since and plain milk just made him feel like puking, though Naruto had claimed it tasted delicious.

"Yo! Sasuke! You're back!" Naruto turned around and smiled at the taller boy, "Dinner is almost ready, just got to get some stuff out of the kitchen."

Sasuke just stared at Naruto, all previous thoughts in his mind flew out when he took in the other's appearance. "Your apron is cute." He finally said with a smirk.

Naruto's face turned to the color of strawberry, he quickly yanked his stupid pink apron that had apples and cherries imprinted on it and threw it to the side. "IIt's not mine! I found it in your stupid kitchen, who knows teme, you might be the one using it."

Uchiha's do not sputter. "It was a stupid gift from my guardian."

"So you have a guardian." Naruto concluded as he lowered the fire at the stove.

"Yes, he looked after me during my younger years."

"Ahh." Sasuke watched in amusement as Naruto banged around, it was a miracle that his kitchen was still in one piece, Naruto has always been such a klutz. "Alright it's almost ready, go and sit." Naruto almost sounded demanding.

The Uchiha blinked before he nodded once and went over to the dining table and sat there stiffly. The smell of whatever Naruto was cooking was definitely tantalizing his senses. "You cook, Naruto?"

"I'm not sure myself." Naruto answered truthfully with a nervous chuckle, "I hope that this food comes out all right. You'll be the judge Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged although he knew Naruto wouldn't see it. "It definitely smells all right to me."

"Smells can be deceiving." Naruto waved a spatula in the air warningly. "But it's done!"

Sasuke raise an eyebrow as the cute blond waltzed around and laid two bowls on the table. "Oyakodon? (chicken and egg rice bowl)"

A beaming smile was his answer before Naruto went back into the kitchen and brought out more dishes. "Mmm hmm, and yasai yaki (grilled, skewered vegetables), I hope it's alright though."

Then Naruto sat on the chair next to Sasuke and propped himself up by his elbows. "So, go ahead and try it! I'm too afraid to try it first."

Sasuke smirked a little, "Too afraid to try your own cooking?" though the smell of the yakitori don smelt amazingly good, Sasuke always loved to annoy Naruto. Looks like he may never grow out of it, even after all these years.

"Stop being a bastard and try it!" Naruto pouted, his lower lip jutting out. "I slaved over the kitchen for it."

"You sound like a bloody woman." Sasuke pointed out with a chuckle.

Something about the chuckle made Naruto nervous, like as if Sasuke never chuckled much. Taking a careful look at Sasuke, Naruto concluded that maybe he was right, maybe Sasuke wasn't the type to laugh or smile at anything. "Shut up and try it!" Naruto sat up straight and stared straight at Sasuke who didn't seem to move. "Go on!"

Sasuke split his chopsticks in two before he slowly picked up the Japanese styled rice along with chicken bits and some egg. He blew on it first softly before he put it in his mouth and chewed. Whoa…

"Not bad." Sasuke smirked and continued chewing, though he didn't mention that he never complimented anyone's cooking before. Never. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Naruto grinned happily before he started to dig in himself. "I don't remember. But somehow when I saw all the ingredients in the fridge, I knew I could make it. Though I also had help from one of the recipe books I found in the room."

"I have recipe books?"

The younger raised an eyebrow at Sasuke before he said slowly and precisely. "…Yes."

The Uchiha shrugged before he continued to dig in to the food. "I never check what I have in there. It probably came from my old house."

"Wow, no wonder there was so much dust there." Naruto laughed as he remembered blowing the dust off the book then continued to finish the food, taking some of the yasai yaki and munching on it.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto said 'was', "That reminds me, you cleaned the living room?"

Naruto chewed happily on his own food before he swallowed and answered, "Yep! I know it's not much, but I wanted to make sure everything was in orderly manner."

The raven blinked, since when did Naruto care about anything being in an orderly manner? Maybe he changed when he moved away. That made Sasuke's insides hurt a little, he missed Naruto so much. Sasuke himself had not changed much, still dark, cold and brooding. 'Just how much have you changed, Naruto?' Sasuke pondered to himself with an inward sigh.

Naruto didn't even to notice the awkward silence until he was done with his own meal. "Teme, what's wrong?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts to see Naruto gazing worriedly at him. He felt his heart suddenly jump at those beautiful blue gems. Sasuke always had a weakness to those eyes. Quickly, he smirked instead. "Dobe, you cook and you clean, what are you? The perfect maid or wife?"

"Damn you teme!" Naruto gritted his teeth as he glared at Sasuke, blushing nonetheless. "I'm just trying to do my part because I'm staying with you. It's a promise! It's my way of… of…"

Sasuke stopped eating then and stared at Naruto. He knew what Naruto was going to say, the blond always said that since they started playing that Ninja game when they were little. Did Naruto remember?

"Of…" Naruto slowly raised his eyes to stare straight at Sasuke.

The Uchiha smiled a little at Naruto. "You remember?"

Naruto put a hand to his head suddenly feeling very dizzy, "I think… maybe just… a little…"

_Naruto Flashback _

_"Sasu-chaaaaaan!" The small boy of age 7 ran then promptly glomped the taller boy. "Did I scare you?"_

_Sasuke smiled at his best friend and he hugged the blond back, "Naru-chan, scare me? Pretending to be a Ninja again?"_

_The blond stuck his tongue out childishly, "Ninja's are st-stea-steal-th…"_

_"Stealthy?" Sasuke laughed softly at his best friend, even though the word stealthy is something young children would use, what could Sasuke do? He was a genius._

_"It's your fault for using such hard words Sasu!" Naruto pouted cutely._

_"You've been playing this game since we were 4 years old Naru, you never get bored of it?"_

_"Nu!" Naruto stuck out his tongue again._

_Sasuke shook his head, "It won't last forever, so I suppose it's alright."_

_Now it was Naruto's turn to shake his head, "You're wrong Sasuke. I would always be your best friend!" then the boy grinned brightly at his best friend. "It's a promise! And I always keep my promises because it's my way of the ninja!"_

End flashback

"Naruto, are you okay?"

Blurry blue eyes stared at the raven through half lidded eyes, "Sasu… What happened?"

Sasuke hitched his breath, "W-What?"

"What happened?" Naruto repeated throatily before he struggled to get up.

"You fainted…" Sasuke couldn't stop himself, "You called me…?"

"Sasu-chan?" Naruto still continued to stare dazed at Sasuke before he grew more and more focused about his surroundings. "Sasuke? I just… remembered some things." Naruto grinned weakly at Sasuke, "Wow, you really are my childhood friend."

The Uchiha gave Naruto a surprised look. "What did you remember?"

"About the ninja thing… just a small part." Naruto wisely kept the last part he remembered. "Sasuke…"

"Nn?"

"Do you have a spare notebook?"

--

Sasuke sighed softly. What did Naruto remember? He said he remembered a small bit about the ninja. That itself should be sufficient to see that Sasuke was indeed Naruto's childhood friend. 'Which memory could it be?' Sasuke kept asking himself but he himself knew he wouldn't know the answer. They had so many memories of their childhood days that Sasuke would never forget, or would rather die than forget.

He was just glad that Naruto had finished his own food before he fainted. He only had to carry the blond to the sofa and wait for some time before Naruto became conscious again.

"What am I going to do?" Sasuke muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair.

"Temeeeeeeeeeee!"

Looks like Naruto was done with whatever he wanted to do with the notebook. Sasuke watched Naruto run down the staircase in alarming speed. "What dobe?"

"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto reacted automatically. "Anyway, I forgot! There's dessert."

"Dessert?" Sasuke blinked before he let himself be pushed towards the dining table once again.

The blond beamed at him once he got Sasuke seated, "Yep! To celebrate that I recalled something." Then he went inside the kitchen and it wasn't long before he came back out and put two cups on the table.

"Mango pudding?" Sasuke cocked a delicate eyebrow, "Where did that come from?"

"From your freezer." Naruto answered, staring at the other in something akin to shock.

Sasuke snorted but picked up the teaspoon. "Never knew."

"It's a good thing I checked the expiry date…" Naruto muttered as he dug into the pudding himself.

"It's weird because I don't like sweet things…" Sasuke thought about who could have put that in his freezer. Maybe it was… "I think it was… my guardian. That idiot likes to disturb me on purpose."

Naruto gave a slow nod, before he took the spoon out of his mouth. "You know, if you don't like sweet things, I can always squeeze some lemon or lime inside, it might balance the taste."

"Lemon or lime?" Sasuke repeated slowly before a small smirk graced his face. "You really are a cook."

The blond stuck out his tongue childishly, "Shut up."

"You really seem like a housewife dobe," Sasuke slowly scooped a spoon and stared at the mango pudding, "let me just get a maid outfit and you're set."

The blond hissed at him but didn't comment and proceeded to stuff his face with the pudding.

Sasuke shook his head and slowly took a few spoons, resisting the urge to cringe, "But if you know how to cook, then I think you should be alright with kids."

"Kids?" Naruto echoed with a confused blink. "What are you talking about teme?"

"My cousin is going to be staying in my house."

Blue eyes brightened at the thought of having someone else staying over. "Oh! Where will he be sleeping?"

"On the sofa." Sasuke answered easily.

Naruto gave the older boy a blank look. Maybe Sasuke's nephew was almost as old as him though part of him doubted it because Sasuke had said 'kid'. "…How old is your cousin?"

"Seven."

"Seven." Naruto repeated in a soft tone, wondering if he had heard wrongly. When Sasuke made no move to correct what he said, Naruto wasn't sure what to say for a moment. Very slowly, as if trying to soak in the words, Naruto asked, "You'd let your seven year old cousin sleep on the… sofa?"

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Sasuke gave Naruto a pointed look.

YES! Naruto wanted to yell in the other's face. "I can always give him the room I'm using now."

"You're a guest."

"And your cousin is not?" Naruto wanted to bang his head violently against the wall.

Sasuke shrugged and Naruto mentally corrected himself, he wanted to bang his head violently against the wall, many times.

"Why don't I clean out one of the rooms so he can sleep in it?" Naruto suggested with a strained smile at Sasuke. "I mean other than cleaning your house and making dinner, I have plenty of time."

The raven seemed in thought for a while before he gave Naruto a stiff nod, "Alright then, if you have the time."

"I'll make time for it." Naruto promised. There was no way in hell was he going to let a young seven year old boy sleep on the sofa! It just didn't feel right to him. "Then I'll find out what your cousin likes, and I'll-"

"Don't bother." Sasuke muttered once he finished the pudding, "He'll probably treat you like his servant after that."

Naruto blinked as he scooped more pudding only for it to slip off his spoon and onto the table. He stared almost trancelike at the messy spot on the table before he answered, "He would?"

Sasuke sighed and put down his spoon, "Neji comes from a wealthy family."

"Oh, so his name is Neji." Naruto nodded to himself, "Why is he coming here to stay?"

Sasuke passed Naruto his empty cup and spoon before Naruto went into the kitchen to wash the cup and spoons, "Because his school is much nearer here. You know how big Japan is, it would be hard for him to come from home to the school."

"I see," Naruto nodded as he let his soapy fingers run over the smooth surface of one cup before they stopped as he pondered silently. "Demo, if Neji-san is rich, then shouldn't Sasuke be… well, well to do?"

"I never said I wasn't." Sasuke answered evenly as he eyes were fixed at the one spot on the dining table where Naruto had accidentally dropped a scoop of his pudding.

The blond let water run over his hands over the soapy cups and utensils before shaking them dry. "Oh. Then I should be glad you don't have some huge mansion that would take me ages to clean."

The Uchiha smiled a little. "I do, I just don't live in it."

Naruto paused for a second before he resumed putting the cups and spoons back in their respective places. "Oh." He chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip before he said softly as he slowly padded back to the dining room. "Ano, Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

Should he ask him? He should shouldn't he? Especially since they'll be living together for quite some time, it should be a good idea. "I think, I think I should know more about you." Naruto got a dry table cloth and washed it.

Sasuke looked up from the spot on the table, "Me?"

"Yep!" Naruto grinned as he settled on the chair near Sasuke, before cleaning the messy spot. "So tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell." Sasuke shrugged but otherwise did not reject the idea.

Naruto's grin widened.

* * *

To be continued.

Yay done! I'm more excited about this than my other stories, cause this story is slightly more planed out.

Any ideas or comments?


End file.
